A mobile device (such as a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.) may be enabled to determine its location through the use of location determination technology including global navigation satellite system (GNSS), trilateration using fixed base stations or access points, and/or the like. Location determination technology may additionally or alternatively include using sensors on the mobile device for dead reckoning. Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS)-based and non-MEMS-based sensors can include accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, and/or other MEMS-based sensors.
Problematically, however, MEMS-based dead reckoning is prone to inaccuracies due to uncertainties regarding the overall direction in which the mobile device is moving. For example, a mobile device may be subject to swinging and/or other movements that can confuse algorithms that determine the direction of travel for dead reckoning, resulting in these inaccuracies.